Fishing Lessons Become a Fun Swim/Helen's Temporary Beast Behavior
(The next morning, Sora slowly woke up after stretching herself. Once awake, she suddenly smelled something delicious in the air) Sora: Mm. What’s that smell? (She gets up and goes to the source of the smell, revealed to be Team Excalibur cooking breakfast with some salmon on a campfire. They notice each other and greeted each other) Team Excalibur: Good morning, Sora. Sora: Good morning, guys. (She seats with them) Sora: Is that salmon? Blaze: Yep. Shadow: Your mother told us you like salmon. (Sora looked at Toshiko, who nods with a soft smile. Smiling softly in gratitude, Sora accepted a plate from Sonic and Tails and Silver served the salmon to themselves and everyone else) Sora: Thank you. (As they ate, Toshiko cuts up her salmon with Espio’s ninja star she borrowed. After returning the ninja star to Espio, Toshiko took a bite of her piece and groaned in calm happiness. Suddenly, to Team Excalibur’s surprise, Toshiko suddenly, and savagely, gobbled up her salmon like an animal quickly. Then she stopped upon noticing her daughter and friends looking at her in calm surprise. Then she composed herself and wiped her lips and muzzle with her arm and made animal groans, as if talking, to which San answered) San: You don’t need to apologize. It’s okay. (Then as Toshiko timidly twiddled her claws a bit, like she’s twiddling her fingers timidly, she made some groans again, to which San translated) San: You want to learn how to fight and survive like the wolf-bear you are? (Toshiko nods) Tai: Are you sure, Mrs. Takenouchi? It’s a bit risky for a human-turned wolf-bear like you to learn how to act like an animal. Matt: (Shrugs) I may be blind, but it’s no problem with me. Tai: Matt? Matt: (To Tai) Well, if she is to survive like Sora and all of us, she needs to learn how to be like the animal she is. (To Toshiko) Right? (Toshiko groans a “Yes.” Then later, Sora aims her magic wind arrow at a honeycomb in a tree, but luckily, Silver’s psychokinetic bodily barrier spell is protecting her and everyone else in case of bee stings. After Sora fires her arrow, the honeycomb crashed onto the ground and the bees swarmed at Team Excalibur angrily, but the barriers knocked them and their stingers back, making them hesitate and retreat. Once the bees are gone, Silver removed the barrier spell and Toshiko groans a “Good job” to Sora) Silver: She's telling you “Good job,” Sora. Sora: Thanks, Mom. (She then smiled smugly) Sora: (Smugly) Oh, wait. I remember. I should never have weapons in your opinion. (Realizing that she said that before, Toshiko, for the first time ever, gave a guilty look, feeling terrible for saying that before. Recognizing that look, Sora stopped being smug and apologized) Sora: Sorry. But you did say that. (Toshiko guiltily groans a bit) Sonic: Well, are you gonna climb up and get the honey or not? (Realizing, Toshiko gathered her courage and climbed the tree towards some honey samples on the top of the tree. After failing two times due to slipping and falling, the third time was the charm. After that was done, Team Excalibur gathered some honeycomb and packed them) Cosmo: For a snack later. Applejack: Just nothing short of poetry when it comes to gathering honey. (Then, Sora asked away upon realizing something) Sora: I just realized something, where did you find some salmon? Tiny: We found them at crystal-clear shallow river. Dingodile: Caught them easily with either weapons or magic. Pound: Come, we’ll show you. Monstars: Yeah, come on. (They go to a blue crystal-clear shallow river and it is chockfull of salmon swimming around) Leatherhead: And after we returned with them, we gutted, cleaned, and cooked them. That is how ya cook good ol’ salmon, I guarantee. Nawt: (Quickly) Yeah, yeah, yeah. (Normally) ''Exactly how to cook and eat them. ''(Then a minute later, Toshiko learned how to catch some salmon like a wolf-bear thanks to Sora and Izzy. As they enjoyed cooking the salmon Toshiko caught like the wolf-bear she is, Sora started singing in her mind as she and Team Excalibur are enjoying themselves) Sora: (Voice-over) This love, it is a distant star Guiding us home wherever we are This love, it is a burning sun Shining light on the things that we’ve done (Then, seeing the river as if it were beckoning her, Toshiko gently ushered Sora to it, much to her surprise and Team Excalibur watched in silence) Sora: (Voice-over) I try to speak to you everyday But each word we spoke The wind blew away (Then Toshiko did a cannonball into the river, disappearing beneath the water. Sora leaned towards the water, looking around for her mother when Toshiko emerged and after grabbing her by surprise, dragged her underwater, much to Team Excalibur’s surprise. Then Sora emerged from the water, gasping for air that she climbed out and panted. Toshiko then came up to her in concern with an apologetic look. Sora noticed and after giving a smug smile along with Team Excalibur, she pushed Toshiko gently into the water again, much to Toshiko’s calm delight, for they are having fun) Sora: (Voice-over) Could these walls come crumbling down? I want to feel my feet on the ground And leave behind this prison we share Step into the open air (They laughed merrily as Toshiko suddenly splashed Charmy and Snake with water. Then they dove into the river and started either swimming around and/or catching and chasing some salmon. Even Oblina and the Dazzlings are warming up to Randall and the Gangreen Gang during this, starting to enjoy being with each other) Sora: (Voice-over) How did we let it come to this? What we just tasted we somehow still miss How will it feel when this day is done And can we keep What we’ve only begun? (Underwater, Sora and Toshiko both noticed a school of salmon swimming towards them courtesy of the Mobians herding them. Smiling in determination, Sora and Toshiko swam together at the school and after catching some, they broke the surface victoriously) Sora: (Voice-over) And now these walls come crumbling down And I can feel my feet on the ground Can we carry this love that we share Into the open air? Into the open air Into the open air (Then, after they finished, Silver and Blaze magically dried themselves and Team Excalibur from being wet by the water and without watching Toshiko, who is enjoying an uncooked salmon, packed their supplies to resume their journey after their fun time. Then when that’s done, they turned to Toshiko and noticed to their confusion, she is walking away without noticing them) Sora: (Voice-over) This love, it is a burning sun (As soon as the song in the background ended, Team Excalibur ran after her) Team Excalibur: Hey! Sora: Mom? TK: Why are leaving us? (They catch up to Toshiko) Sonic: What’s wrong? You getting more sup…? (He reaches his hand out to get Toshiko attention, but as soon as Toshiko turned upon being touched, Sonic got cut off when he and Team Excalibur noticed Toshiko’s eyes are black as ink like an animal and instead of recognizing them, Toshiko slowly started to growl and snarl savagely, much to Team Excalibur’s calm concern) Sonic: Toshiko? Why are you growling at us? (But no groaning reply, for Toshiko continued to growl and snarl at them, as if she were a wild wolf-bear that is untamed. Sora and Biyomon ran up to her in concern) Sora: Mom? Biyomon: Mrs. Takenouchi? Sonic asked…. (Suddenly, Toshiko roared in their faces and after standing up savagely, she swung her arm at Matt and Gabumon, knocking them down, much to Team Excalibur’s concern) Team Excalibur: Matt, Gabumon! (Toshiko charged viciously at Matt and Gabumon, but thankfully Silver tried to restrain her with his powers, but Toshiko fought back in a beastly savage way) Silver: Toshiko, stop! (Then Toshiko slapped Silver down, scratching her claws onto his left arm) Team Excalibur: Silver! (Sora and Biyomon ran up to Toshiko in concern and anger while Silver healed himself) Sora: Mom, stop it! Biyomon: What’s gotten into you?! (Then Toshiko knocked Sora and Biyomon down savagely) Matt: Sora! Team Excalibur: Sora, Biyomon! (As Sora and Biyomon laid in the ground helplessly and scared, Toshiko slowly approached them, her snarling teeth and claws ready for the kill. Sora teared up slowly) Sora: (Starting to cry) Mom…. (She snaps out of her crying upon screaming a bit when Toshiko prepared to strike her and Biyomon down with her claws, when to Team Excalibur’s, except Sora, surprise, Toshiko’s eyes returned to normal and she stopped roaring, snarling, and growling. She suddenly noticed Sora cowering and got concerned) Biyomon: Sora? Sora: What? (She noticed Toshiko acting tame like a human again) Sora: Mom? (Toshiko groaned a bit in question. Realizing immediately along with Team Excalibur that Toshiko’s back to her human behavior, Sora explained as Matt and Biyomon helped her up) Sora: You just…. Changed. Like you were an…. Actual untamed wolf-bear. (Confused, Toshiko was about to groan in question again when she noticed Silver’s blood on her claws and gasped. Silver quickly explained reassuringly) Silver: That was my blood. But I’m healed. Don’t worry. (Noticing Toshiko slowly realizing in shock, Knuckles turned to Silver flatly) Knuckles: That’s not helping the situation. (A horrified Toshiko then recalled the day when she was a human, slapping Sora down before burning her bow as Sora and Haruhiko’s voices, as well as her own, overlapped repeatedly) Sora: (Voice-over, repeatedly) You are nothing but a selfish, control-freakish beast! That’s what you are! Haruhiko: (Voice-over, repeatedly) Why did you have to do that?! Maybe our daughter’s right. You are nothing but a beast. Toshiko: (Voice-over, repeatedly) You are just a farm girl! And I expect what’s best for you! (Then she snapped out of it as she panted in guilt and horror while looking at her claws. After looking at Sora in concern silently, she then attempted to run away when Sora stopped her) Sora: Mom, stop! (Toshiko groans in concern) Sora: Calm down! (Toshiko stopped) Sora: Listen to me. (Toshiko, upon hearing her say that, then remained quiet and listened) Sora: We understand you’re scared of trying to hurt or kill us again. But what matters is that we’re not hurt or killed and it’s nobody’s, not even Sorcha's or my fault. If we just keep our heads together, we’ll find a way to break the spell on you. Just listen to us, mostly me, and we can do it. Understand? (Toshiko slowly softened and turned to Team Excalibur hopefully in concern, and to her calm happiness and relief, Team Excalibur nods in support for her and Sora) Ashitaka: Sora’s right. Maybe we’ll find clues involving the spell on the way. Gangreen Gang: Just stay confident. Sulley: Focused. Mike: And calm. Fungus: And tamed. (Toshiko then, upon seeing Sora’s magic bow, groaned a bit, explaining away on something. Then Kayla translated) Kayla: She’s telling you, Sora, that she fished your old bow out of the fireplace after you ran out on her before. (Realizing slowly and calmly, Sora understood) Sora: (To herself) So, that’s why Dad had my bow before. (To Toshiko) I honestly no idea. (She smiled softly) Sora: Thank you, for telling me that. (She caressed her hand on Toshiko’s cheek. Epona sputters a bit, getting their attention. Realizing they were resuming their journey, they snapped out of their situation) Shadow: I think we should continue our journey. Ember: My sentiments exactly. (Team Excalibur nods in agreement and with that, they resumed their journey) Coming up: Team Excalibur finally arrive at the Living Tree area of the Forbidden Jungle where Excalibur was last seen. But when they find the scabbard only, they discover that a Kimeramon took it to its lair. But before they could continue, Myotismon’s group and their army ambush them and injure Matt, Ashitaka, Shadow, and Randall, but after a close call and escape, Team Excalibur heals Matt, Ashitaka, Shadow, and Randall and the couples of Team Excalibur have begun to fall in love with each other as they resume their journey afterwards. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Quest for Camelot/Brave Fanmakes Category:Quest for Camelot/Brave Parodies